osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Iyami's Daughter
Iyami's Daughter (イヤミの娘 Iyami no musume) is a minor guest character appearing in Osomatsu-kun, making a prior debut in the series Akko-chan's Got a Secret! In -kun, she is a one-shot that is exclusive to the story "Don't Put Skis on Just Hatabō". Nonetheless, this makes her memorable for being one of the earliest settings where Iyami is depicted as raising a child. Overview The daughter is around the age of Chibita and Hatabō, existing to show the boys' ski instructor having a daughter that both become interested in. Though she is not used in any other stories, the idea of Iyami having children does recur in some later settings in -kun as a punchline. She is paid homage to on the Koredeiinoda "Akatsuka World" map, and also briefly profiled on the website. The daughter character is not named in either Akko-chan and -kun, and it may be questionable if the first example is in fact the same character in -kun. However, there is also not anything necessarily indicating otherwise, other than the first instance of the daughter lacking the "-zamasu" pattern. Personality & Characteristics Appearance She is a small girl, with a dark bob hairstyle much like her father and a matching overbite of three large teeth. She wears a ribbon at the back of her head, and dresses in a pair of pin-stripe pants and a long winter shirt with a single button. The design seen in Akko-chan appears taller with longer limb proportions, and is seen to wear a polka-dot dress when out shopping with her dad. She lacks her hair ribbon. Personality She is happy to ski with her dad and is close to him, staying by his side when he winds up sick. She has very clear preferences in who she wants to get to know and get along with, being energetic and outgoing or as spirited in her dismissive side. Speech Like her dad, she ends her sentences off in a certain pattern, but adds "-zamasu" instead of "-zansu". Relationships Through her appearance, the daughter is excited about meeting Hatabō and teaching him how to ski, favoring and adoring him while snubbing Chibita. Although Chibita attempts to get her attention, she either ignores or treats him harshly, preferring to focus on skiing with Hatabō. This gets Chibita and the other boys feeling irritable, believing that the experience would have gone better if Hatabō hadn't come along with them on the trip. History Trivia * Before the daughter appeared in Akko-chan, there were at least two instances of young girls with similar designs and mannerisms to Iyami (albeit lacking the three teeth) that had shown up in chapters, complete with performing "Sheeh!". They may have been meant as a shout-out to him and any relation is unconfirmed, in comparison to this character being depicted with him and identified as his child. * In Akko-chan, Iyami and his daughter can be seen to be depicted walking a pet dog with a face and hair much like theirs; this occurred nearly a decade before the Deppachibi character would be created for the 2nd run of Osomatsu-kun. * One panel in her Osomatsu-kun appearance mistakenly had her drawn with a mustache like her father. Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Manga Characters